Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to fabricating FinFETs. More particularly, the present invention relates to selective formation of work-function metal for the gate of a FinFET.
Background Information
As transistor size continues to shrink, so does the space available for the gate stack, which can lead to pinch-off. Previously, chamfering of the work-function layers in the gate stack was used to combat pinch-off. However, the industry has reached sizes where chamfering is no longer viable.
Thus, a need exists for a downwardly scalable way to form gate stack work-function layers reducing or eliminating pinch-off.